Breaking Bill
Breaking Bill is the fifth episode of Season 2 of F is for Family. It premiered on Netflix on May 30, 2017. Synopsis Frank and Kevin's relationship comes to a boiling point when Kevin manages to book a gig with his band. Meanwhile, Sue pitches her idea for a salad tosser and Bill steals a hockey stick after his money was stolen by Jimmy Fitzsimmons. Plot Kevin's friend Lex books their band a gig, which Frank forbids him from attending because it's a school night and he hasn't been doing well in class. Frank tries to talk Vic out of supporting Kevin's dream, because Frank believes dreams can only disappoint due to him never being able to become a pilot. Kevin overhears this and angrily talks back to Frank, thus resulting in a argument between them, in which they shift blame on each other for not being able to live their dreams. Becoming determined to prove Frank wrong, he sneaks out to play the show and Frank follows, only to see his son playing in an old folks home with nobody paying them much attention. Still, he seems proud. He tries to explain to Kevin why he shouldn't get his hopes up about being a musician later in the parking lot, but Kevin is approached by a girl who was very impressed with the show. This causes Kevin and his friends to believe they are on their way to fame, and Kevin asks his dad for a few minutes to talk to the girl, which Frank obliges to. Though, he still feels like Kevin will be let down. Meanwhile, Bill has saved up enough money for his hockey stick, but has some of it stolen by Jimmy Fitzsimmons. Randy shows up and scares him off, demanding to know why Phillip didn't help Bill. Bill tries to ask Randy for some money, but he refuses, thinking that Jimmy might steal from him again. Now, Bill must now settle for the cheaper hockey stick, but finds he cannot afford it either due to the prices being inflated. Out of sorrow, he devises a plan to steal the stick, but gets caught by the store's owner. As the store owner plans to ask Bill what his name is, he tearfully answers as Jimmy Fitzsimmons, as an act of revenge to what happened earlier at school. Before the store owner tries to ask Bill for his phone number, Phillip helps Bill by hitting him with a box, causing the store owner's prosthetic leg to de-attach, leaving him crippled, as in fear of the earlier incident. They get away, leaving the store owner to still chase the two while screaming out the name Jimmy Fizsimmons. Later that night, Bill and Phillip witness Jimmy getting beaten by his father and sent away to military school. In the meantime, Sue tries pitching her salad tosser at work. Although the Concept at first it caught the Attention of the Executives, Sue was eventually laughed out of the Office due to the Homemade Prototype she made. Charaters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Phillip Bonfiglio *Jimmy Fitzsimmons *Randy *Ben Schrider *Mr. Fitzsimmons *Tracy McGrath *Gene *Dana *Bolo *Lex Minor Roles *Ben *Kenny *Vic Reynolds *Cutie Pie *Izzy *Smokey Greenwood *Bubble Esther *Haircut Girl *Bob Pogo (Flashback) *Colt Luger (Pictured) *Marlin (Mentioned) Trivia *'Title Reference:' this episode is named after the hit TV series Breaking Bad, which Bill Burr previously appeared in as recurring character Patrick Kuby, combined with Bill's name. *Smokey had a son who was shipped off to the circus for being an Albino. *A flashback reveals that Frank and Bob Pogo used to be friends at one point. *This episode seems to be a major highlight in Frank and Kevin's father-son relationship. *Kevin neglects his schoolwork for his music and he begins to fail his classes again, causing Frank all sorts of worries. *Jimmy Fitzsimmons is taken to a Catholic Military School. *According to the newspaper date, This episode starts on Sunday, February 10, 1974, and ends on Monday, February 11, 1974. *In Frank's flashback, Bob Pogo used to be skinny before his overeating took over. *Bill and Kevin gawking at Cutie Pie as she makes out with Vic, foreshadows events in This Is Not Good. *As Sue closes the garage door to distance from Franks anger with Kevin, this clearly hints the possible divorce that may have been determined near the end of the second series. Quotes Frank: Face it, no matter how hard you try, the odds are against you. You're never gonna be a pilot Shit. Rock star! Kevin: Fuck off, old man! Frank: '''Watch your mouth. I forbid you from doing that show! '''Kevin: What?! Frank: '''You heard me. As long as you live under my house, you will follow my rules. '''Kevin: I HATE YOU! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN! Frank: '''We finally agree on something! '''Kevin: You're just killing my dream 'cause you never got to do yours! Frank: '''And whose fault was that?! '''Kevin: I will never...ever GIVE YOU BACKSTAGE PASSES!Category:Episodes Category:Season 2